


Bait

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Slick three days to find her apartment. It’s quite slow for him, but then again, it has been rather busy lately. She’s on her second glass of wine when she hears the sound of an axe at her door. Snowman pauses, checking to make sure she still looks good (and she does, wearing a lush green robe and a pair of her nice underwear, but not her favorites because she knows Slick will ruin them) before picking her wine up and flipping to the next page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

It takes Slick three days to find her apartment. It’s quite slow for him, but then again, it has been rather busy lately. The Felt’s having a bit of an internal meltdown; Itchy’s blatantly disregarding Crowbar’s orders, Die’s missing, Stitch barricaded himself in his boutique, and there are more doomed timeline versions of Eggs and Biscuits than Lord English’s cairo overcoat can handle. Normally, she would take a page from Stitch and barricade herself in as well, but there are times when a girl needs to just get away.

Unfortunately, the only metropolis on the planet is owned by her mortal enemy, and she can’t do a damn thing without him finding out about it one way or the other. Snowman takes care not to put anything she actually cares about in the apartment, since she knows it’ll just be destroyed in the inevitable fire or explosion that consumes this entire building. Still, for three days, it isn’t all that bad. The furniture is nice and the view is good. She smokes and catches up on her reading, and wears next to nothing while lounging around waiting for Slick to break down her door. 

It’s late into the third day and she’s on her second glass of wine when she hears the sound of an axe at her door. Snowman pauses, checking to make sure she still looks good (and she does, wearing a lush green robe and a pair of her nice underwear, but not her favorites because she knows Slick will ruin them) before picking her wine up and flipping to the next page.

She’s not really reading when the door comes off it’s hinges. Slick steps in, panting heavily, and carrying an axe in his hands. Snowman carefully peeks at him from the corner of her eye, not showing any actual interest in what he’s doing. Now would be the perfect time to have someone stroll out of her bedroom for Slick to turn that axe on. But she’s by herself today, and she’ll have to do without that sort of gratuitous violence. 

“You fucking bitch!” Slick stalks into her apartment, the axe at the ready. He swings and deliberately misses; even Slick isn’t crazy enough to really try to kill her. It slams into the top of the couch, splintering the wood and sending stuffing everywhere. She finally glances up from her book, meeting his eyes. He’s so handsome when he’s angry, his mouth pulled back into that familiar snarl. 

“Slick,” she idly greets him, eyes sliding back down to her book. He bats it out of her hands, grabbing hold of her wrists and giving her a shake until she meets his eyes. “Really, there’s no need for that. You could have just knocked.” 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my city?” He gives her another shake, the last she’s going to allow him to have. If he tries that again, she’s giving him a smack. Slick doesn’t even notice this evaluation, still rambling in his own mad way. “You’ve got your fucking home in the desert, stay there! This is my fucking city, and you aren’t welcome-” 

Snowman tugs her wrists back, pulling on Slick. He falls forward, barely catching himself by his knees instead of slamming into her body. His eyes narrow and slide down over her open robe, finally noticing that she’s just in her underwear. Snowman barely hides her smirk, but the tone still persists in her voice. “I think you’ll find I’m very, very welcome here by certain members of the population.” 

“Yeah? Maybe if I had tits to flash, I’d be welcome too,” he snarls, but it’s just his usual rage. Still, his eyes dart to the bedroom, clearly expecting someone to step out. Next time, she’ll plan this all better. 

“Don’t be crude.” She slips out of his grip, getting to her feet. Snowman touches the axe for a moment, seeing how deeply embedded it is in the couch (very, she would need to brace herself to pull it out). Slick hovers right in front of her, clearly holding himself back from touching her. “You know exactly what I meant.” 

“Yeah, I fucking do.” He follows her as she walks around the apartment, away from the damaged front door and out to the balcony. The sun’s setting and all the city lights are coming to life. It may just be the glasses of wine dulling her senses, but she really doesn’t expect it when Slick becomes bold and shoves her up against the balcony, his greedy hands grabbing hold of her underwear and pulling. Snowman pushes his hands away before he can rip anything. He just grins at her like this proves something. “What, good enough to flash me, but not the rest of your fucking ‘loyal’ subjects?”

“I see you’ve got quite the bee in your bonnet over this.” She keeps his hands by his sides, making sure he knows that everything he’s doing is because she’s letting him, and that stopping him in his tracks is this simple. “What’s the matter Slick? Did you have a date tonight that I’m spoiling? Oh, of course not, what a silly thought for me to have.” 

This rubs him exactly the wrong way. Slick shoves back against her, and she’s forced to let go of his arms and step to the side before he knocks them both over the railing. He hits it instead, turning around to snarl at her some more. Snowman steps back inside, taking care to walk just a little faster than he comfortably can, so he has to jog after her. She so loved doing that on Derse, listening to his indigent little huffs as she easily outpaced him. 

Snowman’s nearly to the bedroom when Slick finally gives up on trying to keep pace with her and just tackles Snowman from behind. He may be small, but he puts enough force behind that push to send her staggering forward. They both end up in a rather undignified pile on the floor and she nearly pops out of her bra. Snowman gives him a solid kick to the face, making sure to slam her heel straight into his nose just to make him scream. “Fuck! You fucking bitch!” 

“Watch your tongue,” She snaps back, getting back to her feet. Slick grabs onto her robe and she’s forced to get her arms out of it before he can topple her again. Snowman just lets the thick fabric fall over his head. She’s remembering why she never bothers to dress up in sexy outfits around him; because he can’t fucking handle it, and not in a good way. “If you’re going to be like this, you can get out.” 

“This is my fucking city, you can get out!” He struggles with the heavy robe, finally getting it off and shoving it away from him before scrambling up. Slick gets right up in her space again, yelling directly into her breasts. “It’s not my fucking problem that you can’t stand those green morons!” 

“The only reason this city is yours is because I don’t want it.” Snowman’s running out of patience with him. Banter is fun for a while, but she’s ready to get down to something more physical. She’s not just in the city to get away from the Felt; she’s here to work out some aggression that wouldn’t be acceptable to unleash on her own teammates. Slick, on the other hand, is the perfect person to work her issues out on. “But if you insist, I could take it off your hands-” 

That does it. He lunges at her, but she’s ready for him this time. Snowman catches him and shoves back, slamming Slick down on the bed. It’s all too easy to get her weight on him, catching his hands and pinning them to the bed. He flails beneath her, squirming and thrashing, grinding his pelvis against hers. She can feel how hard he is, just from the fighting and she grinds down, smirking as he curses and bucks up against her. “Fucking bitch!” 

“Part of you doesn’t seem to mind my presence.” Snowman rolls her hips down against his cock, watching his face twist with a mixture of pleasure and hatred. She squeezes his wrists, waiting to see which of his instincts wins out. His hate is quickly shoved aside at the thought of sex and he stops struggling against her, instead moving his hips to try work with her. 

“Is this why you’re here? You want to get fucked? I’ll give it to you, that’s no fucking problem.” He thrusts up against her and even though he’s fully clothed, she can feel how hard he is. Slick bucks his hips and each time he does, she can feel him getting closer, slowly parting the lips of her cunt on the bulge of cloth that marks his erection. A little more wiggling on his part and she’ll feel the front of his pants rubbing against her clit. Slick wants this as much as she does, but there are certain lies they both need to maintain. She adjusts her hips, settling her cunt directly over his and letting him feel the heat from her body. Slick rises to the bait and thrusts up, just as she lifts herself barely out of reach. “You fucking bitch!” 

“I have a name, and it’s not that.” He’s at her mercy and so she teases, wanting to get her worth out of this. Snowman settles herself a little higher up, straddling his stomach. She brings his hands together above his head and holds them there with a single hand, bringing the other to her cunt and slipping it into her underwear. It’s harder to hold onto him this way and he’s going to get a hand free, but that’s part of the point. “Come on Slick, let me hear you beg.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you! Fuck you!” He spits the words and strains under her, tugging on his arms hard. She holds out for a bit, but he’s a fighter, and the fingers on her clit are making it hard to concentrate on keeping his arms pinned. He yanks one hand free and it immediately goes for her breasts, getting hold of the bra and yanking the band up and over them. His face lunges up and presses into her breasts, those sharp teeth of his biting her here and there. Snowman lets go of his other hand to force his face back before he can bite her too hard, and they go back to wrestling with each other, Slick fighting to get on top and to get out of his clothes, managing to discard his jacket but having trouble with the rest. “Stop fucking around and get me out of this shit.” 

For once, she cooperates... to a point. Snowman gets hold of his shirt and rips it open, enjoying the clatter of buttons and the snarl on his face as he realizes that he’ll have to leave with it open, and she undoes his pants, just to watch him wiggle out of them. The bra slides off over her head and the panties are tugged down and carefully kicked off when she rolls onto her back. He’s on her in an instant, shoving his cock into her without even checking to see if she’s wet enough for him. Snowman always is; it’s the only thing she can count on Slick to do for her, even when he doesn’t mean to. They both groan in pleasure once he’s in her, her cunt squeezing around him in anticipation for what’s to come. “Ahh... you can almost be tolerable when you cooperate.” 

“You’re never fucking tolerable, no matter what we’re doing.” He tries to snarl, but his words are always a little softer when he’s inside of her. Both thighs wrap around his hips and keep him tucked in close to her as he starts to thrust. Snowman wants him in deep as he can go, loving the feel of his cock. Sometimes she wonders if they were made to feel so good together. She’s had other lovers, some bigger, some smaller, and they were good, but none have ever fit her like this. Was he made to tempt her, to distract her and make her fall? If she thinks about it too long, it infuriates her, and there’s no need to do that now that she has what she wants from him. 

They fuck each other, moving against each other instead of cooperatively. It’s the only way they know how to have sex. He bites her and she claws up his back, her fingers finding the scars she left the last time and opening them up again. His breath is hot against her breasts, his mouth wet and his teeth so fucking sharp. She hurts him and he hurts her and she hurts him and he hurts her until it all melts together. Her cunt is throbbing, squeezing tightly around Slick. If he cooperates, she could come very quickly, maybe quick enough to squeeze in a second orgasm before Slick finishes. 

His teeth dig into her right breast hard enough to draw blood and she grabs hold of his head, jerking it back. Pain is fine, but scars are something she wants to avoid. “Watch your mouth.” 

There’s her blood on his teeth and mouth, vivid blue on a vicious smile, and Slick never stops thrusting into her. At least it’s hard to make him lose his stride. “Watch it for me if you don’t like it.” 

“There are plenty of things I can use as a gag.” She lets go of his head and he latches onto her breasts again, though he doesn’t bite quite as hard as before. Snowman twists her hips, grinding them up against Slick to find an angle she likes. She tries to slide a hand between them to reach her clit but Slick beats her there, roughly handling the sensitive flesh. “Ah! Slick!” 

“Yeah I can fucking feel you trying to squeeze the shit out of me.” Slick’s thumb grinds against her clit, sending spikes of pleasure through her. She doesn’t bother fighting this, not when the reward is so much greater than the joy of resistance. Snowman’s thighs tighten further and when he grinds against her clit, she comes hard, moaning as the orgasm rips through her body. She refuses to break eye-contact with him, staring Slick down even as her body shudders without her say-so, still deeply affected by the bloom of pleasure spreading through her limbs. Slick grunts, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he’s affected by the way her cunt is clamped tight around him, pulsing steadily with each aftershock. “Fuuuuck, fuck! Aw fuck, Snowman, fuck, just look at you.” 

He’s staring at her, his greedy eyes taking in every shiver that comes over her. Slick’s cock is twitching hard inside of her and she’s sure she could make him come right now if she just moaned and arched against him. Her cunt’s still pulsing when he pulls out of her, just resting his shaft against her groin and rubbing it there. Snowman sets a hand on his cock and brushes her thumb over the head of it, grinning lazily as he comes over her fingers and cunt. “Oh Slick, really, this was all it took?”

“Shut up.” He mumbles, hand on her hip to keep himself upright. Slick rolls off of her and sprawls on the bed beside Snowman. They’re silent for a moment and the only sound from them is their breathing. Snowman feels satisfied by this, even if it didn’t go as smoothly as she had imagined at first. 

She looks at her sticky hand and after a moment of internal debate, she wipes it on his stomach to get a reaction out of him. “You just can’t help but make a mess everywhere you go.” 

“Bluh bluh, huge bitch.” Slick mutters and she gives him a hard pinch for that, enjoying the way he sneers when she does so. “You got what you wanted, get out of my city.”

“If you didn’t want to share, you shouldn’t have stolen from me first.” She reminds him before getting up. Snowman heads off to take a shower. The hot water should feel good after all of this. It’ll be nice to be clean.

Though when she hears Slick’s footsteps behind her, she grins a little to herself. Maybe clean will have to wait after all.


End file.
